


time twisted

by drkieranphd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Crossing Timelines, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Hate to Love, Humor, Kara and Lena in WW2, Not Beta Read, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Typos, Vampire Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkieranphd/pseuds/drkieranphd
Summary: Kara is a time traveler who likes to save the day. Lena is an immortal who likes to get in Kara's way.Read the tags!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	time twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. It's my birthday and I thought I'd upload a little something for it. This is written in a first person POV, which may or may not have some little OOC moments of Lena at some point but… roll with it because I like to think it's cute. 
> 
> Have fun reading, gays. Supercorp endgame. 
> 
> twitter.com/LGBTlTS

I first saw Supergirl during World War II. 

She had been this annoying little brat who thinks she's capable of everything and wants to go down in history as the hero who saves the day. Unfortunately for her, I just... can't let her have nice things. 

Of course, I noticed that she wasn't human. But, _ding dong_! So was I! 

So I killed her, right? After our side won, I killed her. Or at least I thought I did. I shot her with my special little gun, the bullet went straight through her gut — or so I thought. Then she just disappeared right there, leaving the war, and never to come out again like she had never existed.

But she did. People wrote about her in newspapers, in songs, and she was this little hero and becon of hope they had for the war. They sold bunch of stupid memorabilias with her doing her tough girl pose on them. Of course, I bought about a thousand only to set them on fire on my backyard.

See, I'm a vampire. I was from an important family, one of the eldest clan I suppose. I was also one of the few left in America. You would think I should hide but… I like the sun, I really do. One day, in 1962, I was out in Miami Beach for some sun. 

No, it didn't kill me. It did not tan me either but that isn't the point. The point is, something fell down from the sky that day. It was a spaceship, revealing these ugly blue creatures with huge guns who shots on people like it was a fucking arcade. One of them — leader, I think — aimed at me and sure enough, a woman wearing red and blue took their bullets for me with her _stupid_ cape.

I was livid. How _dare_ she save my life? 

That very moment, I knew only one person could disrespect me like that and I was right. It was Supergirl and to my surprise, she hasn't aged a day too; she looked the same way she did back when I saw her in the 40s. Not that I checked her out or anything, I was busy with my _ten_ girlfriends back then. 

Then the weirdest thing happened: We fought together. Somehow, she recognized me from the war and knew I could fight. She gave me this weird ass long speech about hope, help, and compassion (in that very order, she's sensitive about it) and I had to shrug and help her, otherwise she would cry. I promised I would kill her afterwards, though. 

To my surprise, she did stick around after all the uglies has been terminated. She walked up to me, I remember her blue eyes shining in the sun, even looking more crystalized than the sea itself which was just behind her. I took notice of her stupid hair, still looking so perfect and unmoving despite of the wind. 

“Thanks… for the help,” she said then, just when police siren rang. Apparently they finally realized there have been an alien invasion and some people were seriously wounded. 

I knew I promised I would kill her then, but then she smiled. Look, her smile was… alright it was like that of a child… or a dog. _Yes, a dog_ is a better example. You just can't hurt her when she does that so I let her slip away, after she told me she'd see me around. 

Of course, I did not expect to see her around again. Somehow, deep down, I was starting to think that... _hey_ , perhaps this Supergirl character is just a fragment of my imagination. Perhaps the rest of the world is just as crazy as I am. But then, she showed herself again two days later as I was leaving my hotel for the airport. 

“Don't board that plane,” she told me.

But I was having one of my bitchy moments, right? Also, I hate it when people tell me to do things so I boarded the plane anyway. 

Guess what? It was like she knew this would happen and during that time I had an idea how. 

What happened was… the plane almost crashed. Almost, if it wasn't for her who lifted the entire thing with all of us in it all across the Atlantic. I don't know about you, but have a girl ever lifted a whole plane for you? I guess not. It's not a usual thing so I did the most natural thing in return: I _fucked_ her. 

Turns out she was into me. She was really good in bed, but I was really bad in life so I planned on killing her afterwards. It was sexy of her to lift that plane and fuck me, but my mind kept telling me that killing her was my calling. 

So I stabbed her with a sword given by my brother. It was from… the 1800s, I think? It's killed immortals, I knew _whatever_ she was, it could kill her. But guess what? It didn't. It merely left a scratch and she didn't even stir in her sleep. In fact, she even smiled — giggled — and called out a name. Alex, I think. 

Naturally, I started to think that's her girlfriend. So I did the other option: I bit her. Once again, nothing happened except she woke up this time. 

I thought she was gonna hit me because she saw what I tried to do. But Kara — she said her name was Kara after I complained about how I was _so_ not going to moan _Supergirl_ like a mad woman — lifted me off my feet and kissed me against the wall. I started to think she likes the idea of someone wanting to murder her, so I carried on. 

She visited me three times more that year. All of which to be the hero she was. Of course, all I did was interfere and try to ruin things for her — occasionally, I throw daggers — because I like it. 

In 1975, she told me her secret which I already knew: She could time travel. 

The thing is… I have known her since the 40s, I have been thinking about her for three decades and it just seemed unfair when she admitted that she's only been doing all those travels to me for three _weeks_. 

I got mad and told her to suck it and come back to 2020. 

She did. That… greek goddess of a woman did it without a fight. 

I have never been more annoyed then. 

The next time I heard from her was on 1988 after I attended a Madonna concert — don't ask — and she showed out of nowhere because apparently there's trouble again and she came to save the people. It was a punch in the gut so this time, I tried my best to keep her from catching the bad guy just to keep her around. 

I didn't tell her that, of course. It kind of backfired, really, because then the bad guy whose name I can't pronounce and whose language was so non-human, started to stick around with me, thinking I would save his butt next time. 

See, I'm a lesbian. I don't hate men but I don't like them either. Imagine how disgusting it is to see a half-eaten, month old apple inside your fridge and multiply that five times… that's how disgusted I have been when he came to my house to seek for refuge. 

Kara blasted my apartment that day. 

That fucking _wench_ , she was so hot when she did it. 

She then captured the guy and left without saying a word. Our routine continued on the next decade, although I'm sure it was only a span of few days for her. 

It continued on, both of us pissing each other whenever she was around. I happened to think she was an ass.

On 2010, I went to an another concert with this really hot brunette who speaks spanish _(hot!)_ and the buffed, hot, gorgeous, handsome Supergirl showed up in her… non-Supergirl gear. 

She eyed us the entire time which made kissing Andrea Rojas so much more fun. I crashed at Andrea's then, only to come back in my place the morning later with Kara _freaking_ Danvers inside. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, but only after throwing a knife that was positioned on the side of the door. 

Kara caught that with ease. She shrugged as she walked to me whilst I fumbled for my gun inside one of the drawers. She looked angry, really angry, but I liked it. 

“What were you doing last night?”

See, she had the nerve. Once I have loaded my gun, I fired one to her direction which she caught with her fingers. Fucking Kryptonian. Fucking _fingers_ and _hands_ …

“Get out of my life, Danvers,” I said stubbornly, shooting once more, this time she caught it with her entire palm and this time she was so near I placed the gun against her forehead — which she allowed. “You think you have me wrapped around your fingers?”

“Have I not?” she asked and I hated it, especially when she smirked, not even caring about the gun on her head. 

“You can't push and pull for half a century only to — ” she crashed the gun with her hands and kissed me. Like, kissed me like it was the first time. To me, it felt like forever. To her, I wouldn't know. I didn't care. 

Then I kicked her on the crotch.

She staggered backwards then, her lips still a little swollen from the kiss. She looked up in surprise. “What was that for?”

“For running me around, douchebag,” I said, but I kissed her again. 

She left after a few hours of hanging around, saying Alex would come looking for her now. I frowned, “Who the hell is Alex?”

Kara just smiled at me and told me I would meet Alex in no time. Perhaps Alex lived in Metropolis, too, but I was moving away — which I failed to mention to Kara — to National City in a few months. 

“Promise me something,” she said, looking down to me with those sad, big blue eyes. “Our lives are about to change and I know it has been strange but… one day, it will make sense.”

She didn't visit me again. 

2011, I was finally settled in National City. I had a license and I move city after city almost every ten years to start a new life. This time I was in an interview for an Engineering firm. This time, I was interviewed by none other than a person who's named Alex Danvers.

I got the job and started to be close friends with Alex. One day, she told me about her little sister, Kara. 

I met Kara on a rainy friday afternoon, 20th of November, 2011.

She looked so much younger than she did when I met her on the 40s. She wasn't even as buffed, nor as confident. She tried to hard not to get noticed, but then I was already in a daze. For the first time, I have seen her in a complete different light and I realized that this version of Kara hasn't traveled through time yet… hasn't met me yet. 

I realized that the Kara who have visited me in all those decades, was a Kara who knows me from the future. 

Alex had been so mad at me when I started going out with her little sister. Although technically, I was only — _physically_ — two years older. I almost thought Alex would fire me, but soon enough she accepted our strange relationship. 

Kara was surprised I knew some things about her, the same way I had been before with the older version of her that I had met. See, we didn't just fuck, alright. We had out moments too, back in the days. 

She's a romantic, not once did she try to kill me and vice versa. Though I must say, I kind of miss it. 

Year 2017, she discovered she had the ability to travel through time. It was, of course, years after she became Supergirl and learned that she has been the Supergirl written on History Books… visiting different timelines and such. I also told her how I knew her first. Instead of getting mad, she kissed me like she never did before and asked me to marry her. 

In 2020, I woke up with Kara shaking me. She's smiling so big I almost thought her face would break. When I finally woke, she said. “You did it!”

“Did what?”

“You _shot_ me, on the second world war.”

That moment, I realized I had been in love with her since that encounter. And she, she would experience the same thing as she visits the younger versions of me. 

“I lifted the plane, you could've died!” she said the next day and I shrugged. 

“You knew the plane would crash?”

She nodded. “It was what's supposed to happen, I think. Before I interfered.”

I froze. “So I really was supposed to die?” The d word was something I wasn't afraid of. I have cheated it, multiple times in my sinful lifetime. 

She cupped my cheeks then. “I don't want to find out.”

However, of course, it isn't just love and light. Kara and I fought a lot, but every time she travelled back in time to meet the other me, she would always go to me and tell me how in love she was with me; how seeing that somehow younger version of me was making her understand me more. 

“Andrea Rojas, really?” she asked one evening, she looks so exhausted, more exhausted than I've ever seen her. 

Then I remembered that the last time she traveled time to visit me was when I went out with Andrea Rojas. I leaned down to her. “What did you tell me before we part?”

She raised her eyebrows. “I told you you'd meet Alex soon.”

“And?”

“I said things will change — ”

“But one day, it will all make sense,” we said together and I stared to her in awe. 

_Of course._

The enemies today are way stronger than they've ever been. I now realize what they were looking for, why they were travelling through time exactly to the places I was in… it was because they wanted to revenge on Supergirl. They somehow figured out I was alive since when. They figured the thing that would hurt Kara the most was kill me, even before she could meet me. 

All this time, I thought Kara was just saving the day and getting in my nerves for nothing. When in reality, she was my _wife_ from the future who keeps going back in time to save me from her enemies. 

It makes sense now. Kara never visited me again because there's only a few months left before I met the present version of her. I looked at her and she's looking to me like it's the first time she's seeing me. 

“I love you, Lena,” she says gently. “I now know how… bad it is that I made you wait for almost a century but — ” I shut her up with a kiss but she's persistent. “No, listen to this.”

I stand up stubbornly and gestures her to continue. She clears her throat. “I know you now, alright. I know how you looked in the 40s with that hairstyle and —”

“ _Please_.” I roll my eyes. I hated how I looked then. 

“I know how you organized your old Metropolis apartment, how you saw Fleetwood Mac live in the 70s, or how you had a pet cat in the 90s…” she smiles to herself. “Isn't it crazy? I've been travelling to save you from the bad guys but… in the end it benefitted me because now I know you more.”

“You now know how many times we tried to kill each other,” I say, smiling. 

She chuckles. “For the record: It was you who kept trying to kill me. I was literally there to save you, my future wife, from my enemies.”

“The Great and Noble Supergirl,” I mock and she laughs. 

She laughs and smiles like she did that day on the beach. That one that makes me realize that I, in fact, do not need anything else but her. She and everything she has to offer are all I need from the past, right now in the present, and surely also in the future.


End file.
